1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal device and a control method for the communication terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication terminal device, such as a mobile phone, is very important for many people. Due to the improvement of manufacturing technology, thickness of the communication terminal device has become thinner then ever. Accordingly, a layout of a printed circuit board used in the communication terminal device becomes more and more complicated. When a large current flows through a conducting wire of the printed circuit board, it is possible to damage circuit components, especially essential components such as a central processing unit, thereby resulting a malfunction of the communication terminal device.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication terminal device which can overcome the described limitations.